King Richard III
King Richard III is the eponymous character and protagonist villain of Shakespeare's play of the same name. History The play begins with Richard describing the ascension to the throne of his brother, King Edward IV of England, eldest son of the late Richard, Duke of York. :Now is the winter of our discontent :Made glorious summer by this sun of York; :And all the clouds that lour'd upon our house :In the deep bosom of the ocean buried. ("sun of York" is a punning reference to the badge of the "blazing sun," which Edward IV adopted, and "son of York", i.e., the son of the Duke of York.) The speech reveals Richard's jealousy and ambition; his brother is loved and rules the country successfully, while he is an ugly hunchback who is "rudely stamp'd", "deformed, unfinish'd", and cannot "strut before a wanton ambling nymph." He responds to the anguish of his condition with an outcast's credo: "I am determined to prove a villain / And hate the idle pleasures of these days." Richard plots to have his brother Clarence, who stands before him in the line of succession, conducted to the Tower of London over a prophecy he fed to the King; that "G of Edward's heirs the murderer shall be", which the king interprets as referring to 'G'eorge of Clarence. Richard next ingratiates himself with "the Lady Anne" – Anne Neville, widow of the Lancastrian Edward of Westminster, Prince of Waies. Richard confides to the audience: "I'll marry Warwick's youngest daughter. What, though I kill'd her husband and his father?" Despite initially hating him, Anne is won over by his pleas of love and repentance and agrees to marry him. When she leaves, Richard exults in having won her over despite all he has done to her and tells the audience that he will discard her once she has served her purpose. The atmosphere at court is poisonous: The established nobles are at odds with the upwardly mobile relatives of Queen Elizabeth, a hostility fuelled by Richard's machinations. Queen Margaret, Henry VI's widow, returns in defiance of her banishment and warns the squabbling nobles about Richard. Queen Margaret curses Richard and the rest who were present. The nobles, all Yorkists, reflexively unite against this last Lancastrian, and the warning falls on deaf ears. Richard orders two murderers to kill Clarence in the tower. Clarence, meanwhile, relates a dream to his keeper. The dream includes extremely visual language describing Clarence falling from an imaginary ship as a result of Gloucester, who had fallen from the hatches, striking him. Under the water, Clarence sees the skeletons of thousands of men "that fishes gnawed upon." He also sees "wedges of gold, great anchors, heaps of pearl, inestimable stones, unvalued jewels." All of these are "scatterd in the bottom of the sea." Clarence adds that some of the jewels were in the skulls of the dead. Clarence then imagines dying and being tormented by the ghosts of his father-in-law (Warwick, Anne's father) and brother-in-law (Edward, Anne's former husband). After Clarence falls asleep, Brakenbury, Lieutenant of the Tower of London, enters and observes that between the titles of princes and the low names of commoners there is nothing different but the "outward fame", meaning that they both have "inward toil" whether rich or poor. When the murderers arrive, he reads their warrant (issued in the name of the King), and exits with the Keeper, who disobeys Clarence's request to stand by him and leaves the two murderers the keys. Clarence wakes and pleads with the murderers, saying that men have no right to obey other men's requests for murder, because all men are under the rule of God not to commit murder. The murderers imply Clarence is a hypocrite because, as one says, "thou ... unripped'st the bowels of thy sovereign's son Edward whom thou wast sworn to cherish and defend." Tactically trying to win them over, he tells them to go to his brother Gloucester, who will reward them better for his life than Edward will for his death. One murderer insists Gloucester himself sent them to perform the bloody act, but Clarence does not believe him. He recalls the unity of Richard Duke of York blessing his three sons with his victorious arm, bidding his brother Gloucester to "think on this and he will weep." Sardonically, a murderer says Gloucester weeps millstones – echoing Richard's earlier comment about the murderers' own eyes weeping millstones rather than "foolish tears" (Act I, Sc. 3). Next, one of the murderers explains that his brother Gloucester hates him, and sent them to the Tower to kill him. Eventually, one murderer gives in to his conscience and does not participate, but the other killer stabs Clarence and drowns him in "the Malmsey butt within". The first act closes with the perpetrator needing to find a hole to bury Clarence. Edward IV soon dies, leaving as Protector his brother Richard, who sets about removing the final obstacles to his accession. He meets his nephew, the young Edward V, who is en route to London for his coronation accompanied by relatives of Edward's widow (Lord Rivers, Lord Grey, and Sir Thomas Vaughan). These Richard arrests and (eventually) beheads and then has a conversation with the Prince and his younger brother, the duke of York. The two princes easily outsmart Richard and match his wordplay and use of language easily. Richard is nervous about them, and the potential threat they are. The young prince and his brother are coaxed (By Richard) into an extended stay at the Tower of London. The prince and his brother the Duke of York prove themselves to be extremely intelligent and charismatic characters, boldly defying and outsmarting Richard and openly mocking him. Assisted by his cousin Buckingham, Richard mounts a campaign to present himself as the true heir to the throne, pretending to be a modest, devout man with no pretensions to greatness. Lord Hastings, who objects to Richard's ascension, is arrested and executed on a trumped-up charge. Together, Richard and Buckingham spread the rumor that Edward's two sons are illegitimate, and therefore have no rightful claim to the throne, assisted by Catesby, Ratcliffe, and Lovell. The other lords are cajoled into accepting Richard as king, in spite of the continued survival of his nephews (the Princes in the Tower). Richard asks Buckingham to secure the death of the princes, but Buckingham hesitates. Richard then recruits James Tyrrell, who kills both children. When Richard denies Buckingham a promised land grant, Buckingham turns against Richard and defects to the side of Henry, Earl of Richmond, who is currently in exile. Richard has his eye on his niece, Princess Elizabeth, and poisons Lady Anne so he can be free to woo the princess. The Duchess of York and Queen Elizabeth mourn the princes' deaths, when Queen Margaret arrives. Queen Elizabeth, as predicted, asks Queen Margaret's help in cursing. Later, the Duchess applies this lesson and curses her only surviving son before leaving. Richard tries his old dissembling to get into princess Elizabeth's "nest of spicery", but her mother is not taken in by his eloquence, and even manages to trick and stall him. In due course, the increasingly paranoid Richard loses what popularity he had. He soon faces rebellions led first by Buckingham and subsequently by the invading Richmond. Buckingham is captured and executed. Both sides arrive for a final battle at Bosworth Field. Prior to the battle, Richard is visited by the ghosts of his victims, all of whom tell him to "Despair and die!" after which they wish victory upon Richmond. He awakes and realizes that he is all alone in the world, and cannot even pity himself. At the battle of Bosworth Field, Lord Stanley (who is also Richmond's stepfather) and his followers desert Richard's side, whereupon Richard calls for the execution of George Stanley, Lord Stanley's son. This does not happen, as the battle is in full swing, and Richard is left at a disadvantage. Richard is soon unhorsed on the field at the climax of the battle, and cries out, "A horse, a horse, my kingdom for a horse!" Richmond kills Richard in the final duel. Subsequently, Richmond succeeds to the throne as Henry VII, and marries Princess Elizabeth from the House of York. Portrayals Richard III has been portrayed by several actors on stage and screen over the years. Notable ones include: *Laurence Olivier (who also portrayed Christian Szell in Marathon Man) in the 1955 film version, arguably the most famous adaptation of the play. *Al Pacino (who also portrayed Michael Corleone in the Godfather films, Tony Montana in Scarface, Big Boy in Dick Tracy, John Milton in The Devil's Advocate, Willy Bank in Ocean's Thirteen, ''David Fisk in ''Righteous Kill and Shylock in The Merchant of Venice, another Shakespeare adaptation) in the 1995 film Looking For Richard. *Ian McKellan (who also played Magneto in the X-Men films and Kurt Dussander in Apt Pupil) in the 1995 film adaptation of the play. *Kevin Spacey (who also portrayed Keyser Söze in The Usual Suspects, Frank Underwood in House of Cards, Dave Harken in Horrible Bosses 1 & 2, Hopper in A Bug's Life, John Doe in Se7en, Buddy Ackerman in Swimming With Sharks, Clyde Northcutt in Fred Claus, Micky Rosa in 21, Jonathan Irons in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Lex Luthor in Superman Returns and Rufus Buckley in A Time To Kill) ''portrayed the character in a 2011 production of the play at the Old Vic Theatre. *Ian Richardson (who also played Francis Urquhart in the original miniseries ''House of Cards, Kralahome in The King and I, and Chancellor Hyena in The Jungle King) in a 1975 production of the play in The Other Place. *Kenneth Branagh (who also portrayed Dr. Arliss Loveless in Wild Wild West, Gilderoy Lockhart in Harry Potter And The Chamber of Secrets, Iago in the 1995 film adaptation of Othello and Viktor Cherevin in Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit) in a 2002 production of the play at The Crucible Theatre. Trivia *Richard III is one the three most evil Shakespeare villains alongside Aaron the Moor and Iago Category:Shakespeare Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Power Hungry Category:Protagonists Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Titular Category:Charismatic Category:Fictionalized Category:Sophisticated Category:Neutral Evil Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Control Freaks Category:Pure Evil Category:Envious Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Paranoid Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Misogynists Category:Brutes Category:Archenemy Category:Related to Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Spouses Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy